Does the 'right' time exist?
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: When Mitchie married Shane she thought that would be the start of her happy ever after but even married life has it's drama. Xx Sequel to the sequel 'Does love conquer all'xX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock or anybody famous mentioned in this fic or any places you might know.**

**A/N: Hey! So this is the 3rd in trilogy that started with 'Senior Year' hope you's like it.**

_Flashback_

_I opened my eyes slowly, afraid that I was about to wake up from the best dream ever. I wanted to savour every picture in my mind of the beautiful wedding, my beautiful wedding._

_My stomach growled, human needs were a pain sometimes, I let one eye open and I knew immediately two things; first I wasn't in my room this room was too extravagant to be my small room, the large canopy bed I was on now wouldn't even be able to fit in my room. Secondly I wasn't alone, I knew this because someone else's breathing was making my head rise and fall as it rested on their chest and the mirror on the wall opposite the bed showed me there was another pair of feet._

"_Hungry?" A groggy voice asked, but even covered in sleep I knew instantly who the voice belonged to._

"_Shane?" I asked tilting my head slightly to make sure it was him._

"_Yes, Mrs Grey?" He smiled giving me a tight squeeze with the arm that was around me._

_A sense of relief washed through me, my wedding wasn't a dream which then meant the jet ride yesterday wasn't a dream I was actually on my honeymoon and last night was just as magical as I thought it was going to be._

"_Mitch?" Shane smiled giving me a small nudge. "What's on your mind?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just really...happy." I sighed blissfully before curling myself into him more._

"_Me too." He sighed as he stroked my hair._

_We stayed like that for a while, him stroking my hair as I followed the plains of the muscles on his chest with my fingers smiling every now and again as he shivered under my touch. Then my stomach ruined the moment again._

"_I'll go get you something to eat." He said sitting up slowly._

_I pouted like a five year old as he pulled on his robe, when he turned around he laughed at my expression._

"_What? Do you want to starve?" He smiled as he smoothed out my lips._

"_Yes." I said as I pulled him onto the bed beside me again. "If it means you don't have to move out of this bed and away from me." _

"_I'll not be gone long, promise." He smiled before kissing me gently before getting up and disappearing into the main area of the villa._

_I sighed slightly before bunching the silk sheets around me and making my way towards the sliding doors and stepping out onto the balcony, that overlooked the stretch of private beach and the lagoon._

_I smiled happily I wanted to stay here forever just Shane and me and maybe..._

"_What are you thinking about?" Shane asked as he slipped his arms around my waist._

"_Just how I want to stay here forever." I smiled lopsidedly trying to keep the other part to myself I was never the best liar. _

"_That's not all you were thinking bout." He smiled. "Tell me please."_

"_Babies." I whispered scared to look him._

"_A family?" He asked for clarification. _

_I nodded still keeping my eyes away from him._

"_I like that idea." He smiled as he used his finger and thumb to lift my chin up so I was looking at him._

"_Really?" I asked a little shocked, we had never talked about starting a family so the turn this conversation took surprised me a lot, most men even married men usually ran at the thought of babies._

"_Of course." He smiled. "In a few years when everything settles down, we can have as many kids as you want."_

_A few years. My heart stopped for a split second._

"_A few years?" I asked confusedly, before he seemed so excited how could he want to wait years?_

"_Yeah, when the band isn't as popular and you're ready to give your career a break, wait do you think you might need longer?"_

_Longer? Right now that word was like blasphemy to me. "No I don't need longer." I almost shouted. "My career will always be there, it can wait, I want a family now." For a split second I wondered if I sounded as desperate as I thought I did but then again I didn't care._

"_Now?" Shane asked rhetorically, I couldn't even read his face as he absorbed my words his expression was blank. "Mitchie, we can't have a family right away, we just got married, everything is still up in the air we need to let everything settle before we consider having a family."_

_His tone was so final, that I knew there was no point on continuing this conversation unless I wanted an argument but that would have only spoiled our honeymoon so like the peace maker or coward I am I said. "You're right I'm probably just getting caught up in the honeymoon feeling." _

_He smiled slightly as he held me closer for a couple of seconds before pulling away, "Your fruit salad's on the bedside table."_

_End of Flashback_

I winced at the memory as I picked the white stick up off the marble sink in our ensuite bathroom.

My mind was split in two, one side longed for the little pink plus sign but the other side was stuck on the flashback of Shane and I's only conversation about starting a family that didn't end in an argument.

I turned the stick around in my hand and there it was the little sign that was going to change my life...our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mitchie! C'mon we're going to be late." My non-expecting husband called through the door.

"I'm coming." I shouted back as I wiped the tears that had over spilled away.

How was I going to tell him? How was he going to react? Would he think I got pregnant on purpose? How would I survive if he walked out on me...on us?

"Mitch, are you o.k.?" Shane asked pulling at the locked handle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just finishing my hair and makeup. Go on down to the car I won't be long." I assured him as I studied myself in the mirror to ensure nothing would give me away.

"O.k. but try and be quick you know how impatient Grace can be."

I waited till I heard the front door of our house shut before taken an unsteady deep breath. Shane will be o.k. with this I assured myself he'd be fine. Or he'd hate me for ruining his career. I thought as I reapplied my eye makeup covering any traces of my emotions, something I had to do often.

I thought marrying Shane would strengthen our relationship however after our talk on our honeymoon and the multiple arguments after that I was brought quickly down to earth, maybe it was my own fault for not talking about starting a family before getting married…whoever's fault it was since then the big elephant in the room was making things uncomfortable.

But what has happened has happened, I thought seriously Shane would just have to deal plus nothings for definite yet; pregnancy tests aren't 100% correct all the time.

But I'd have to wait to tell him, I couldn't ruin Grace's big day.

I grabbed the little white stick off the toilet seat as I exited the bathroom and put it in my gold satin purse that matched the gold stiletto sandals I was wearing. I would dispose of it when it was safe.

I walked quickly downstairs, spotting the large parcel on the desk by the door I grabbed it before sighing at myself in the mirror, it would be a long time before I would be able to fit into this dress again.

******************************************************************

The car ride was quiet; it always was when we were going to Nate and Caitlyn's house because unlike Shane, Nate couldn't wait to start a family with Caitlyn so after their short engagement and even shorter wedding Caitlyn became pregnant with Grace.

"Can you grab the present?" I asked as we exited the car just to break the silence.

"Sure." He smiled crookedly.

"Can't believe little Grace is four today." I smiled.

"Yeah." Was all Shane said, because in his mind anytime I mentioned Grace or any other child I was asking him for a baby.

"Shane." I almost shouted as the anger burned beneath my skin.

He looked at me eyes wide with shock because of my tone.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shouted from the door interrupting.

I hide my frown and smiled widely as I bounced up the steps towards her.

"Hey Caity." I smiled as I hugged her. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"All the kids are just sitting down to eat."

"We're not too late, are we?" I asked as we made our way in through the house followed by Shane.

"No not really but she'll know you's are late." Caitlyn smiled.

"Finally." Grace's high soprano voice greeted us as we walked through the door, obviously she picked up some of her mother's sarcasm. Then her arms were wrapped firmly around my leg.

"Happy Birthday Gracie." I smiled rubbing her head gently. "Uncle Shane has your present."

"Yay!" She squealed before darting passed me and nearly knocking Shane down as she hugged him.

I watched as he awkwardly hugged her back and gave her the present. The sad thing was he wouldn't be this uncomfortable around her if I wasn't here.

"Shane's still uncomfortable around kids huh?" Caitlyn asked as she watched the exchange with me.

"Only around me." I said grudgingly. "He probably thinks if I see him comfortable around kids I'll think he changed his mind."

"Don't worry he'll come around to the idea soon." Caitlyn said reassuringly.

"Mummy mummy." Grace squealed excitedly. "Look at what Auntie Mitchie and Uncle Shane got me." She said jumping up and down waving the dance mat in the air.

"That's great sweetie, let's find your daddy so we can set this up." Caitlyn smiled brightly as the little girl bounced across the room and took her hand.

"Thank you!" Grace sung as they exited the room.

"I'm going to find Jason." Shane said as he walked towards me. "Do you want to come?"

"Um...I'll catch up with you." I smiled lopsidedly.

"O.k." He smiled kissing me on the head. "I'll see you in a bit."

I waited till he left before I made my way towards the sliding doors in Caitlyn's living room; the other parents were too involved in making sure their kids kept their party clothes clean or in conversations among each other so I slipped out without being noticed.

I walked quickly around the side of the huge house to the dustbins, and tossed the little white stick into it burying it under some crisp packets.

I sighed with relief when I was sure no one would notice it.

"Hi."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, dropping the lid of the bin making it bang loudly.

"Oh I'm sorry Mitchie." Jason apologised quickly. "I should announce myself first."

I shook my head as I calmed down, "Don't worry about it." I said as I threw my arms around him and embraced him in a huge hug. "Gosh I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, what's that about?" Jason smiled.

"I've no idea." I tried to giggle. But in truth we both knew why I hadn't seen much of him. Jason unlike Nate and Shane hadn't settled down yet and because of that he was seeing girl after girl to find the "one". But that wasn't the problem Jason balanced friends and girlfriends amazingly; it was his recent love interest that was the problem.

Courtney was a runner up in one of those pointless reality programmes the boys had to judge, to be honest I always thought she was just after Jason for the fame.

"We should have dinner some night this week and catch up." I swallowed a lump of disgust before continuing, "You could even bring Courtney."

"Actually..." Jason looked at the ground as he spoke quietly. "Courtney and I aren't together."

I beat back the wide smile that was threatening to appear on my face, "Aw I'm sorry Jase." I said embracing him in another hug.

"It's o.k. I know you didn't really like her." Jason smiled crookedly as we pulled apart.

"Didn't hide it well, did I?" I laughed nervously.

"No." Jason laughed lightly.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Its fine, you're my best friend I like knowing how you feel about my girlfriends. You know you can tell me anything." He smiled wrapping an arm around my waist and squeezing me gently.

I instantly felt guilty, was I not just out hear hiding the biggest secret instead of trying to share it with Jason…or Shane?

"So, how come you were out here?" Jason asked.

"I just had to throw out a couple of things for Caity." I lied quickly which made me feel awful immediately lying to Jason was a first for me and I wanted to tell him about everything but I swore the first person I would tell would be Shane and it wasn't 100% yet. I'd have to get a doctor's appointment soon.

"Mitchie?"

"Did you see Shane he was looking for you?" I said quickly pulling him towards the side door I slipped out.

"No, I seen you come out here so I..." But before Jason could say anything else he collided with a dark haired girl just as she was making her way through the door we were going in. "Woops, I'm so sorry." Jason said instantly helping the girl pick up the large bags of trash she dropped.

"Its o.k." The girl smiled warmly at Jason, and in the moment their eyes met the sparks between them were almost visible.

"Here I'll help you with these." Jason smiled. "Mitchie I'll catch up with you in a minute." He smiled at me as he followed the girl out the door.

I smiled after them before making my way into Grace's playroom.

"Hi Mitchie." Nate smiled as he fiddled with the chord that attached the dance mat to the T.V.

"Hey." I smiled back. "Who's the really pretty dark haired girl?" I asked as I made my way to Shane's side.

"Oh that's Ella." Caitlyn smiled. "She's our nanny. Why?"

"Oh nothing." I smiled; Jason would tell them when he was ready. "How's the dance mat coming along?"

"Nearly done." Nate smiled, switching through the channels.

"I'll go get Grace." Caitlyn smiled leaving the room.

Caitlyn was back in no time, being dragged by Grace who seemed nearly ready to burst with excitement.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Um...Mrs Rushton, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Ella asked quietly from the door with Jason standing behind her with a confused expression.

"Sure Ella." Caitlyn smiled. "It's my go next so no one take it." She called over her shoulder as she went to stand in front of Ella just outside the door.

My own nosiness made me watch the exchange it looked like Ella was apologising while Caitlyn seemed to be reassuring her. Then after a moment Ella pulled out a white stick from her apron. As Caitlyn shook her head with disbelieve the breath got caught in my throat.

I watched nervously as Caitlyn insisted it didn't belong to her, I caught a glimpse of Jason he looked as if something just came to him and as his eyes met mine his mouth made an "O" shape.

I felt my eyes widen and I shook my head frantically at him, hopefully no one noticed.

Jason simply nodded once then mouthed "Later."

********************************************************************************

Coward as I am, I tried to avoid Jason for the rest of the day by helping Caitlyn find out who the pregnancy test belonged to, she didn't even ask me, the thought was probably ridiculous considering everyone knew how Shane felt about children.

My method had worked until we were getting ready to leave.

"Mitchie!" Jason called as he jogged down the steps after me.

Crap, I thought I was home dry as I looked at the three steps left between my car and me and considered walking on but I knew I couldn't so with a sigh I turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"Mitch, what's going on?" Jason demanded when he was standing on the same step as me.

"Jase, I can't talk about this right now." I said quietly gesturing to the car, which Shane was already in.

"Oh." He sighed indicating he understood. "Well we can talk tomorrow at lunch, I'll see you at twelve in the Golden Cherub Lounge." He said in a tone that wasn't worth arguing with.

"Fine." I said reluctantly turning back towards the car.

"What did Jason want?" Shane asked as I slid into the passenger's seat of our BMW Z3.

"He just wanted to finalise our plans for lunch tomorrow." I lied smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't want to come to lunch with us?" I asked Shane as I put in my favourite pair of emerald studs. Hopefully if Shane came Jason couldn't really talk about the reason behind the lunch in the first place.

"No, no I know you's haven't seen each other in a long time I'll let you's catch up in peace." He smiled kissing me on the cheek and heading towards the bathroom.

I smiled at him as he went into the bathroom then grimaced when he closed the door, guess I had to face this by myself.

**********************************************************************************

The Golden Cherub Lounge was one of Jason's favourite restaurants it had a homey but elegant décor with thick cream carpets, netted canopy hanging from the roof and the only lighten was the warm glow from the low hung lamps above the booths and tables.

"Mitchie." Jason smiled when I parked up and got out of the car.

"Hi." My tone wasn't as cheerful as Jason's more reluctant.

He noticed, "I'm not here to chew you out Mitch I just want to talk." He promised as he led the way into the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Golden Cherub Lounge." The waitress droned, as if she had to say the words one too many times. "Oh hello Mr Bourne." The waitress' fed up attitude disappeared when Jason removed his sunglasses. "Your usual table?" She smiled brightly now.

"Yes please." Jason smiled politely.

I was ready to follow the waitress and Jason to one of the empty booths in the back of the restaurant where we normally sat but the girl made a left turn just after the bar and led us up a set of stairs and through a door that led onto the buildings roof.

There was only one small white wire table, less grander than the tables downstairs, with two matching seats sheltered by a wooden trellis that was decorated by some type of plant with pink blossoms and honeysuckle.

"Would you like me to get you any drinks?" The waitress offered.

"Actually, could you take our orders as well? Jason asked.

Oh he was in a rush to get talking, crap!

"Of course." The waitress smiled pulling out her notepad and pen.

"I'll have a spring water and the lasagne." Jason smiled politely. "Mitch?"

"Um…I'll have…hmm…" I began stalling but Jason shot me a warning look. "The same please." I smiled weakly before walking over to the table I was gonna have to sit down for this.

"I'll bring it up a.s.a.p." The waitress promised then she was gone.

"This is a cute table." I said trying to delay the conversation he wanted to have. "Speaking of cute isn't Caitlyn's knew nanny cute?" I blabbered. "I seen her checking you out."

"Mitch." Jason cut in on my attempt to sidetrack him as he sat down. "We're not here to talk about me or Ella we're here to talk about you." He said crossing his arms waiting for me to talk.

"There's nothing to talk about." I insisted.

"Mitch, you took a pregnancy test and it came up positive. That's not nothing." Jason argued.

"Pregnancy tests aren't a hundred percent accurate." I countered.

"There's still a chance you might be pregnant though. Have you considered going to see a doctor? Have you said anything to Shane?"

"I don't want to tell Shane cause it's not for definite yet." Of course that was only a small part of why I didn't want to tell him.

"So get a definite answer, go see a doctor."

"I can't go by myself." I exploded. "I don't…can't…" I don't know when I started blubbering or when the first tears started I was only aware of them when Jason got up from his seat to wrap me in his arms to comfort me.

"Ssh." He whispered rubbing my hair. "It'll be fine, everything will be fine." He said reassuringly. "I'll come with you."

*********************************************************************************

Needless to say we didn't eat; once Jason calmed me down he rang the doctor's office for me and made an appointment for that afternoon. The way celebrities got special treatment in L.A. was almost criminal.

I stared out the window of Jason's blacked out Audi, not really seeing anything.

"It'll be fine, Mitchie." Jason said reassuringly putting his hand on top of mine and given it a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe you're not even pregnant."

I felt a lump rise in my throat as he said the words. But I swallowed it back and said nothing. I wanted to be pregnant so much but there was a risk of losing Shane because of it.

"Here we are." Jason smiled crookedly as he parked up.

We walked up the tan brick pavement together, me a step ahead of Jason anxious to get it over with. When I got to the revolving glass doors though I lost my nerve and spun around.

"I can't do it." I said as I tried to push past him.

He caught me in both arms so I couldn't move, "Mitchie, be brave. It'll be fine." He assured me placing his hands on the tops of the arms and taking a step back to look into my eyes. "I'm here for you." He promised before he kissed me on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and nodded, "It'll be nothing." I assured myself.

"Exactly just routine tests." Jason said spinning me around to face the door again. "And you'll feel better when you know." He assured me as he nudged me toward the door.

****************************************************************************************

"Your test results will take a moment, but you are our first priority." The bald headed doctor smiled.

"Thank you." I murmured looking down at the brown rubber mattress and picking at it.

"Would you like me to send your husband in?" The doctor asked sympathetically. "I know the waiting is the worst part."

His words caught me off guard. "What? My husbands here?" I asked foolishly before I realised he was talking about Jason. "Oh." I laughed awkwardly. "He isn't my husband, he's my friend."

"Oh right right." The doctor smiled but something else flickered in his eyes. "So, will I send him in?"

"Yes please." I said eagerly I didn't want to be on my own while I waited.

****************************************************************************************

"Your results are back." The doctor smiled as he came in waving a brown folder.

Jason moved from the poster he was reading about births to come and stand beside me taken one of my hands in both of his.

"And?" I pushed the doctor to continue.

"Congratulations Mrs Grey, you're pregnant." He smiled widely.

I felt fresh tears prick at my eyes but I couldn't decide if they were happy or sad tears.

I felt Jason's hands tighten around mine, "Are you o.k.?" He whispered.

"We have to schedule an ultrasound, to find out exactly how pregnant you are and check the baby's development it'll be…"

The doctor's words began to blur together to the point where his voice was just a humming noise in my head, and although I knew Jason was still holding my hand I couldn't feel him I just felt cold, stiff and scared. This was my dream come true and worst nightmare all together. How was Shane going to take this?


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the blue stoned house with wide-eyed fear, Jason and I had stayed out the reminder of the day, Jason insisted it would be better for me to calm down before I faced Shane. But even with that time, my fear had only grown.

I considered turning the keys in the ignition and going somewhere, anywhere and calling him to tell him the news but that was cowardly…or just good self-preservation. No, no, no, go face him I told myself sternly.

I got out of the car and marched towards my front door with a newfound confidence.

"Shane!" I yelled when I opened the door and made my way into the living room.

I'd tell him and he'd just have to deal with it and I'd just have to deal with the repercussions.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled as he walked into the living room. "How was your day?" He asked embracing me.

His smile faltered my confidence and I was scared again, I didn't want to ruin this.

"It was good Jason and I had lunch then went shopping just the usual." I answered cowardly. "How was your day?"

"It was great." He beamed. "I was working on this new song and I really think its album material." He said excitedly.

"That's great." I managed to say with a smile while I grimaced internally. Album material meant another album, which meant that Shane's career was still there front and centre in his mind while the baby cabinet was still pushed into the dark corners of it.

"Yeah, Nate and Jason are coming over tomorrow to record it."

I faked another smile, great Jason will be here, annoying me to tell him and I couldn't leave the house in case he told him. But he wouldn't…would he?

"Anyway, enough about the album stuff." Shane smiled.

Was he still talking about it? What did I miss?

"I really missed you a lot today." He smiled lovingly before he started kissing down my jaw line to my neck where he started to suck gently. I knew where this was leading.

I pushed away from him gently keeping my arms locked around his neck so my rejection didn't upset him.

"Not tonight, I really don't feel well." I said putting on a grimaced.

His hand shot up reflexively to my forehead then he brushed it across my cheek. O.k. so I wasn't sick in the sense that I felt like was going to throw up but I was sick with guilt, how could I make love with Shane keeping a secret this big from him.

****************************************************************************************

Next Day

I woke up to the sound of drums and feedback from microphones.

"Eugh." I groaned, rolling over to bury my face in Shane's chest. But all my face found were pillows.

I groaned again as I made the connection between the noise and the empty bed before rolling over and dragging myself out of bed to the bathroom to clean up. Then I grabbed my robe and made my way out to the garage loft that Shane had converted to a recording studio two years ago.

"Hey, guys." I smiled as I stepped into the recording booth.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate called over the speaker from the mixing area.

"Mitchie." Jason said nodding once in my direction before looking back down at the guitar in his hands. The annoyance in his eyes was clear even for the split second he met my gaze, he was angry I didn't tell Shane yet.

"Morning beautiful." Shane smiled from one of the amps. "We didn't wake you did we?"

"No, no I just wanted to see if you guys wanted breakfast."

"Oh can I get a coffee please?" Nate asked over the speaker.

"Same here." Shane smiled.

I waited for Jason to put in his order but it was clear he wasn't going to speak.

"I'll be right back." I said solemnly making my way back to the main house.

It was a rare occasion for Jason and me to argue, it made me feel uneasy.

I was on the bottom step when I heard the door open behind me.

"Hurry back, Jason. I want to get this song recorded and out of the way before three." Shane called.

I waited at the bottom step for him and we walked in silence together to the kitchen.

He didn't attempt to speak as I hit the button on the coffee machine and started to get the cups and plates together he just leaned against the breakfast bar staring blankly at the wall.

"So…" I finally said when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You didn't tell him." He said not in an accusing tone just as a general statement.

"I couldn't Jase, I panicked when I seen him and chickened out." I confessed. "Jason you know how he feels about kids he doesn't want any till his careers over, what if he thinks I'm ruining his life that I did this on purpose…" I babbled before the lump in my throat made it difficult to talk.

"Aw Mitchie." Jason sighed sympathetically brushing a finger across my cheek removing a stray tear that had escaped. "Everything will be fine." He promised.

"You don't know that." I tried to argue but my voice was too weak to sound like I was disagreeing.

"You'll see Mitchie, Shane will be fine with it because it'll be his baby. When he finds out he'll be over the moon, he'll not care about his career when he knows." Jason promised before wrapping his arms around me.

"But he said Jase, he told me a million times he wasn't ready for a baby." I sniffed burying my head into his shirt.

"All guys say that Mitch, but they change their minds when they find out the love of their life's pregnant with _their_ child."

"Are you sure?" I asked not convinced. "Because I don't know if I could cope if he left me…us Jase. I couldn't."

"He would never walk out on you." Jason promised. "I'd kick his ass if he even considered it." He joked.

I smiled weakly as a brought my face out from his shirt and let my arms fall to my sides releasing him, "Thanks Jase."

"Eugh!"

Shane's groan and the bang of the kitchen door made us jump.

"Jeez, I'll be out in a minute." Jason joked when we seen Shane's annoyed expression.

"Take as much time as you want, Jase." Shane grumbled walking past us to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. "Turn's out Grace decided to see if her daddy's guitar could double as a fish tank."

"She didn't." Jason said trying to muffle his laughter.

"Oh yeah, Nate's clearing the whole mess up now. He's acting like its no big deal; he actually thinks it's _cute_." He said the last word in disgust. "I don't know how anyone wants kids when they behave like _that_." He said before exiting the kitchen again.

I looked at Jason desperately as Shane's words sunk in.

"It'll be totally different when it's his kid." Jason reassured me. It didn't help.

*************************************************************************************

What Shane had said in the kitchen this morning had been annoying me all day, and I didn't even have anyone to talk it out with. Jason was busy the rest of the day when Nate finally fixed up his guitar not that his reassurances were helping but at least I could talk to him about it. I could've called Caitlyn but I had promised myself that if I ever got pregnant the first person I'd tell was Shane and now he couldn't be the first person but I refused to make him the third to find out.

"Shane?" I asked as I was pulling my PJ top on.

"Yeah?" Shane smiled as he got into bed.

"You know that thing you said in the kitchen this morning did you really mean it?"

"What thing?" Shane asked cocking his head in confusion.

"About not knowing 'why people have kids'." I said casually as I slipped under the covers.

"No not really." He shrugged.

"Not really?" I asked trying to stifle my curiosity.

"Well, I know the idea of having children is great but when you see them misbehaving it's hard to understand why you would have them."

"Oh." I tried to say as if I understood. "But you'd probably feel different if they were your kids."

"Probably, yes." Shane laughed once before realising his mishap. "But we have plenty of time for babies and all; we want to get the full experience of our careers before we settle down for good."

I was about to object about the "we" part but I kept my mouth shut I didn't want to start a fight now. So, I nodded once said "good night" and turned over so I was facing away from him and let the tears fall silently.

**A/N: Just wanted to say a big thank you for all the really nice reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

In a week, I've tried to tell Shane I'm pregnant a hundred and sixty eight times.

The words seemed impossible to say around him, like fate had a radar every time I was about to voice the words his cell would go off or mine or he would go on a moaning spree about Grace wrecking more of Nate's instruments or kids in general or he would gush about his career.

My biggest reason for not telling him though was the fear that I'd lose him, because even though Shane and I had a deep bond that not even a bomb could break, I was scared he would resent me afterward like he would look back after the baby was born and think what his career could've been like if he wasn't tied down with a family. Or worst if he thought I got pregnant on purpose, I mean it would be the first conclusion I would come to if I were him, had I not been nagging him about starting a family from the moment we got married?

Jason was always there reassuring me anytime I voiced my concerns but it didn't seem to help anymore.

_Knock! Knock!_

I glanced up from the steering wheel of my car to whoever was knocking on my window.

It was Jason, naturally, we hadn't went a day without seeing each other since we found out I was pregnant, but today he was with me for something more important than making sure I wasn't freaking out. It was ultrasound day.

I had been hoping Shane would be with me for this but since I hadn't got around to telling him that option was obviously off the table.

"Hey Jase." I tried to smile as I got out of the car.

He smiled sympathetically at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "It'll be fine." He whispered.

****************************************************************************************

Jason laughed quietly as I shivered when the doctor squeezed the blue jelly onto my stomach, "Cold?" He laughed.

I nodded, to nervous to speak.

Jason threaded his fingers through mine - knowing me too well - and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Sorry." The doctor smiled apologetically as he reached for the ultrasound probe.

This wasn't the same doctor that ran my tests; this one was much younger with a full head of chocolate brown hair that was in a casual messy disarray and familiar brown eyes. Did I know him?

I let that thought pass quickly as the probe met my skin, I heard someone suck in a breath, it took me a while to realise that someone was me.

There was a few seconds of silence before a fast paced thudding noise began.

"What is that?" I asked anxiously grabbing Jason's hand tighter.

"That's the baby's heart beat." The doctor answered turning the screen around so I could see the shadowy picture. "Huh." He muttered.

"Huh? Huh, what?" I panicked grabbing Jason's hand tighter as I tried to sit up straighter.

"Relax Mitchie." Jason tried to sooth me by pulling his fingers through my hair gently before pushing me down softly.

"It's nothing bad." The doctor assured me. "It's just looking at how developed this baby is I'd say you're about eighteen weeks pregnant, why didn't you come in sooner?"

"Eighteen weeks?" I exclaimed in disbelief looking at my stomach. "But I don't suffer from morning sickness, I'm not showing and my sleeping patterns are normal." I blabbered more panicked now.

"Everyone begins to show at different stages." The doctor rushed to reassure me. "You're in great physical shape so you'll probably not get a lot bigger. As for the morning sickness and sleeping patterns they don't happen to everyone."

"Oh." I breathed, relaxing back into the bed.

"Anyway, why didn't you come in sooner?" He asked again.

"I only took the pregnancy test a week ago." I answered confusedly.

"Really? Didn't you think your ovulation was rather late?"

"Of course." I felt myself blush uncontrollably talking about this in front of Jason. "But I just put it down to my type of contraception. Since I got the bar put in my cycle…" I cringe saying the word. "…has been late so I just shrugged it off this time until it was later than normal."

"Right, right." The doctor said nodding as he took in all my information. "Well the thing is Mrs Grey, at this time in the pregnancy most women are getting their second scan but because this is your first and you're so far along I'd like to take a sample of the amniotic fluid just to make sure everything is perfect."

"How do you get that?" I asked nervously.

"We inject a needle into the womb, to collect the sample."

If it was possible I felt my grip on Jason's hand tighten as I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Is that not risky?" I whispered.

"Like all procedures there's some risk but I give you my word that I've done this procedure many times and every time it went without a hitch." He smiled reassuringly, and the moment he smiled I knew who he reminded me of, Shane.

Although the doctor wasn't as handsome as Shane and his eyes didn't have the same sparkle and his smile wasn't as breathtaking, he did remind me of Shane more or less.

"I want my husband here when you're doing it." I almost shouted.

"You're husband is welcome to stay in the room with you, of course." He assured me while smiling at Jason.

"He isn't my husband." I clarified.

"Oh." The doctor said looking confused. "Well how fast can your husband get down here?"

"He can't…he doesn't know yet. I need to tell him before I make him hold my hand through this." The more I spoke the more panicky and high-pitched my voice became and the stingier my eyes got because of the tears threatening to overspill.

Jason wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, "Doctor, can we arrange this for another day maybe?" He asked quietly.

"I don't like leaving it especially since she's so far along."

"She'll only need a day." He promised. "Right, Mitchie?"

I nodded reluctantly; I'd have to tell Shane tonight, I didn't like the idea of leaving it as much as the doctor did.

****************************************************************************************

The noise of the front door had me clutching the glass of water between my hands tighter.

I had managed to persuade Jason to go home; I had to do this by myself. There was no way to interpret how Shane would react, if it was as bad as I thought it would be I wasn't prepared to put Jason in the line of fire.

"Mitch!" Shane called as he closed the door and walked towards the closet under the stairs to hang up his coat.

"I'm here." I sighed; setting down the glass and getting up to meet him in the hall.

"Is Jase with you?" He asked as I stepped through the doorway.

"No."

"Aw o.k." He shrugged. Before spinning around to face me his eyes alight with excitement a shocking smiled lighten up his face. "I guess he'll just have to hear the news later."

"News?" I asked.

"Yes, Nate and I got called in today - we couldn't get through to Jason – and…aw, Mitch I have the BEST news ever." His smiled widened as he grabbed my hands.

Oh no, good news. If he told me the news that made him this happy I was never going be able to tell him. It was now or never I thought before sucking in a breath.

"We're going on tour."

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

My announcement seemed to have a bigger impact on him than his did on me. He was frozen in place the moment the words left my mouth.

I stood there awkwardly waiting for him to melt, out of his frozen state. This didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing I mean, he could just been in shock because of the awful timing with the tour but we could work around it; it didn't need to be the be all and end all of everything.

"You're pregnant." He said quietly.

It wasn't a question just a general statement and I was pretty sure he was talking to himself so I just kept quiet.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He exploded. "HOW? WE USE PROTECTION." The moment the word 'protection' was out of his mouth he looked at me accusingly. "Don't we?"

His accusing tone and stare broke through my cool façade, "You're not honestly questioning if I still have the bar in or not? It's not like I can just take it out whenever I feel like it." I said sarcastically.

"Well how can you be pregnant then?" He shot back.

"Not all contraception is a hundred percent effective." I said rolling my eyes. "I knew it." I sighed. "I told Jason you were going to react this way."

"Jason knows!?" He yelled. "So, you told your _friend_ before telling your own husband."

"He found out by accident." I yelled back. "To be honest I prefer his reaction to yours you should be happy…wait" His tone when he said "friend" just caught up with me. "What do you mean "_friend_"?" I asked mocking his tone.

"Well, you's seem to be spending _a lot_ of time together, how do I know this baby is…"

My hand shot out colliding with his cheek before he could finish his sentence, "How dare you?" I nearly hissed at him. "You think I'd be that disloyal to you? That I'd cheat on you with one of your best friends? Well I hate to bring it up but I'm not the one who has a history of cheating, does the name 'Tess' ring any bells?"

His mouth snapped shut when I spoke the name he knew there was no argument he could make against mine.

"Thought so." I said turning around and making my way towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" He asked angrily.

"To one of the spare bedrooms, it's about time someone got use out of them." I answered not even looking back at him.

"We still have to talk about this." He fumed.

"I don't want to talk right now. I might say something I regret." I said simply. "I'll see you in the morning."

**************************************************************************************

I woke up hoping that the confrontation last night was just a dream, a bad dream. I let my eyelids open slowly but when I seen the shell blue and white walls I knew I wasn't in the master bedroom so it wasn't a dream, I was in one of our spare rooms, my favourite, the one I was hoping would be our first child's room.

I stretched to work out the kinks in my body before sliding off the bed; not bothering with a robe because I'd slept in my clothes and made my way downstairs.

I wanted to work things out with Shane, as quickly as possible fighting with him was even more unbearable than fighting with Jason. And because of the fight last night I wasn't able to tell him about the doctor's today.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror at the bottom of the staircase, I looked awful my eyes were red rimmed and blood shot from crying last night, my hair was matted and in knots and my clothes were creased.

I pulled my hair back into the bobble I had around my wrist, if Shane was down here I didn't want him to feel more awful than he probably did, cause he would, he was probably beating himself up last night when I went to bed.

I couldn't fix my eyes or clothes but they would just have to do, I thought as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Shane?" I called as my foot hit the doorway of the kitchen.

There was no reply; I scanned the room for him he wasn't there, panic took over me, was this the worst of my nightmares had he walked out on me?

I ran into the hall under the stairs, his coat was gone, I felt myself begin to hyperventilate as I rushed into the living room, then the dining room, when I was sure he wasn't downstairs I ran upstairs and into our room first.

"Shane?" I called weakly while trying to keep the sobs at bay.

No reply as I scanned the room hoping I overlooked him, I felt the all too familiar sense of tears stinging my eyes.

I clamped my teeth down on my bottom lip to hold back the tears and sobs of hysteria and made my way over to our walk in wardrobe.

I pulled one door opened slowly, I felt a gush of air leave my mouth when I seen all his clothes were still there, I must've been holding my breath.

Well certainly if his clothes were here he didn't walk out on me, right? It was foolish to even have considered that Shane would walk out on me, he wouldn't our bond was far too strong.

I let myself fall onto my bed, after my emotional storm, the best thing to do was relax surely. There was a crunch sound beneath me the moment I met the bed, I rolled over and lifted the rectangular bit of white paper I'd sat on.

My name was printed on the front of it in Shane's neat written, I opened it quickly.

"Mitch, I had to go out for a bit to clear my head. Shane x"

His note crushed any sense of relief I had, 'clear his head' what did he mean by that?

_Ring! Ring!_

I reached absently for the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello." I answered.

"_Hey Mitch. How'd it go last night?" _Jason asked

"Awful Jase. I think I'll need you to come to the doctors with me today." I said glumly looking at the note in my hand.

"_That's no problem I'll pick you up soon." _

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"_I'm sorry Mitchie." _I thought he whispered before I hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason's Audi pulled up just as I had the house door closed behind me, he didn't have time to get out, today's events had me so wound up and anxious that I just wanted to get everything over with, fast.

"Hey." Jason said sympathetically as I got in.

"Hi." I tried to sound up beat, he seen right through it.

"How bad was it last night?"

"The worst, we got into a really big argument and we both said things we didn't mean." Jason didn't need to know the details of the argument it would upset him that his friend thought he was having an affair with his wife.

"I should've stayed." Jason muttered.

"I don't think that would've made a difference, Jase." It would probably have made it worst but I left that part out.

"You could have called me if you needed me."

"I know that Jase." I smiled lopsidedly at him. "Can we just not talk about this till later? Right now I don't need to be distracted by Shane's overreaction I've more important things to worry about." I said patting my stomach.

It was stupid to think that I could just ignore Shane like that, but I was gonna have to lock it up in some drawer in my mind if I was going to get through this without breaking down.

************************************************************************************************

"Hello, Mrs Grey." The doctor smiled as he came into the room.

I should've asked for another doctor, him reminding me of Shane wasn't helping me keep that drawer in my mind locked.

"Hi." I muttered getting up onto the bed.

"Could you just pull your top up above your stomach for me?" He smiled. "Where's your husband?" He asked conversationally as I hunched my top up.

"He couldn't make it." Jason answered when he seen I was having difficulty with the question. "But I'm here." He smiled widely down at me before taken one of my hands in both of his.

"Right, right." The doctor said a more serious look about his face than the relaxed expression he wore yesterday. "I'm just going to put this cream on you."

"What does that do?" I asked, trying to keep my breathing even.

"It'll numb you, so you don't feel anything." He smiled as he rubbed the cream in circles over my stomach. "I'll be back in a while." He said when he was done. "It takes a few moments for the cream to start working." He smiled before exiting the room.

The doctor actually did mean moments because mere seconds after he left the room I couldn't fell my mid rift at all it was like there was a hole in the middle of me.

"Wow." I giggled weakly.

"What?" Jason smiled, probably happy to see me smile for once.

"I can't feel my stomach." I smiled.

"Really?" He smiled poking it. "Not even that?" He laughed.

"Nope." I giggled.

Before he had time to poke it again, our immaturity was interrupted by the doctor returning. My laughing mood vanished the moment I seen a nurse walk in behind him with a tray, that was clattering with metal instruments. I looked away quickly and grabbed Jason's hand tighter if I seen any needles I'd pass out.

I wish Shane was here I thought to myself as I tried to drown out the noises in the room but I couldn't think about that right now.

"There we go." The doctor smiled a couple of minutes later pulling my shirt back down to cover my stomach. "All done. Your results should be ready in a week we'll call you with them." He smiled taken off his gloves.

"Thanks." I smiled back weakly as he left the room.

The waiting for these results was going to be unbearable but luckily I had one husband to deal with to take my mind off it for a while.

************************************************************************************************

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in and wait with you?" Jason asked again as we pulled up in front of my house.

"Nah, its o.k. When Shane gets back I think we'll need to talk _a lot_ of stuff out by ourselves, y'know." I said sounding braver than I felt.

"You'll call me, if you need me won't you?" He asked seriously.

"Course, I will." I smiled crookedly before wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thanks for coming with me today." I muttered into his neck.

"Anytime." He smiled as we pulled away.

"I'll call you." I promised as I got out of his car.

I waved at Jason as he pulled out of the driveway, and then took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping in.

"Shane!" I called hopefully closing the door behind me.

No answer.

I let out a defeated sigh as I walked to the kitchen well it was a long shot considering his car wasn't in the driveway.

My stomach growled as I reached for the handle of the fridge, because of my panic attack this morning I ended up skipping breakfast. I pulled out everything I would need to make myself a sandwich and closed the door again, that's when I noticed the folded bit of paper on the fridge door with my name on it.

I juggled the jars in my hands so they were both under my left arm and moved the magnet that was holding the note in place quickly and unfolded it.

"_Mitchie, I'm gonna stay at Nate's for a while I still need time to think everything through. I'll call you tomorrow. Shane x_."

I jumped when something wet hit the paper, dropping the note and jars in the same moment.

He needed _more_ time what did that mean? He was staying at Nate's house to get away from me.

I felt the tears coming faster, and the sobs of hysteria begin. My knees were too weak to hold me up anymore and I felt myself sink to the floor.

_Knock! Knock!_

I couldn't manage to stop the sobs long enough to tell whoever was at the door to go away. The knocking continued for a while, then it stopped maybe they'd realised no one was going to answer.

Seconds later, a creak behind me made me jump, I turned around in time to see someone stepping through the kitchen door, but I couldn't see who through the tears. Then they gasped, and I knew immediately who it was.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn gasped rushing over to kneel beside me. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked looking around us at the mess on the ground.

"Shane left…I…I'm…I'm pregnant." I managed to choke out through the sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't think I'm being as grateful for all the REALLY nice reviews as I am normally, so I just want to say a big THANK YOU! to everyone for being nice about this story and adding it to their alerts and favourites, it really means a lot to me that yous like it so far.**

Caitlyn stayed with me for a week, the worst week of my life…so far. I spent most of the week in my bed trying to sleep through the waiting, the waiting for the results and the waiting for my husband to come home.

Unlike what the note had said Shane didn't call the next day or the day after…the day after that however I got a text from him saying that he just needed a little space and that's why he didn't call, I didn't reply.

Poor Caitlyn was left with the repercussions of Shane's action's, she tried to nurse me after I broke down when I got his text, but I knew it was a wasted effort, I felt like I was at my breaking point and piece by piece by happy ending was slipping away from me.

Caitlyn, Jason and my unborn baby were the only ones keeping me from slipping off the edge.

Caitlyn had moved in after my first break down, leaving Grace with Nate. She would go home to see her and Nate when Jason came over to see me, scared to leave me alone even though I wasn't much fun to be around.

I mainly stayed in bed, I hadn't got out of my pyjamas in a week because I felt like I had no energy, Caitlyn and Jason brought me my meals during the day not grumbling about having to cook or acting like my maids just glad to see me eat when they did bring it up. I owed them a lot.

_Ring! Ring!_

I looked at the phone beside my bed, not bothering to pick it up. Caitlyn would get it. The moment I thought the words I felt instantly bad about it. I was taken her for granted and Jason too, they weren't my housekeepers.

I swung my feet off the bed; I owed them too much already it was time to start making it up to them I thought determinately as I went into the bathroom to clean up. I'd start by making them dinner tonight show them I was still capable of walking and cooking.

"Nate! Don't you dare…I don't want to talk to…grr."

Caitlyn's growl made me step out of the bathroom and into the hall, toothbrush in hand. It took a lot to make Caitlyn angry.

"Hello." Caitlyn said through her teeth into the phone.

There was silence as she waited for the other person to speak.

"Nate told me that part." She said a harsh tone.

Who was she talking to? I've never heard her be so rude to someone before.

"Well I'd understand that if I wasn't scared to leave her with you." She was on the verge of shouting now. "Yes, _scared_." She mocked. "If you had seen the way your stupid note and even stupider text…"

I froze, her last sentence made it clear who she was talking to and the conversation began making sense to me, he was coming over and he wanted us to be alone. I couldn't hold back the over powering feeling of need to see him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Caitlyn was scowling down the phone as I rushed downstairs toward her…to him.

"Caity!" I shouted as I rushed into the kitchen.

She spun around, eyes bugging outta her head in surprise to see me out of bed.

"Let him come over." I ordered ignoring her reaction.

"Are you sure?" She mouthed, her eyes running over my face to read my expression.

I nodded eagerly. It probably looked irrational to her; the obvious want in my eyes after nearly crying them out over him, but love was irrational sometimes.

"She said she wants you over." She said in disbelieve into the phone before hanging up. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked concernedly.

"I think so." I fibbed.

************************************************************************************************

"That's him." Caitlyn said turning away from the window to face me. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah, we'll need to talk…or argue about things I don't really want an audience for that." The nerves made me speak faster, the overwhelming joy that I had before disappeared fast when I realised I was going to see him, that we were going to talk given the history of our conversations or conversation from when I told him I was pregnant I wasn't sure us talking was a good thing.

"Mitch…"

"How do I look?" I asked quickly interrupting what she was about to say.

She heaved a sigh before smiling weakly, "Beautiful, you always do."

"Thanks Caity." I smiled lopsidedly.

_Beep! Beep!_

"That'll be Nate, I shouldn't keep him waiting." She said before hugging me lightly and making her way to the door.

"I'll be fine." I promised when she turned around again.

"Call me after." She said sternly.

"I will." I promised.

The minute she left the room my calm façade disappeared, my breathing spiked, my heart started pounding against my ribs and the sound of the blood pounding in my ears was the only sound I could hear. I fell back onto my bed and put my head between my legs and tried to concentrate on the sound of Caitlyn's footsteps blocking everything else out.

"Caitlyn."

His voice broke through my concentration and started the panic attack again.

"Shane." Caitlyn answered curtly.

"Where is she?"

He seemed eager to see me that helped with the panic attack. I felt my breathing slow down; everything was going to be fine he wanted to see me I told myself.

"She'll be down in a minute." She answered. "You better not upset her again." She added harshly before I heard the door slam shut.

"MITCH…"

_Ring! Ring!_

I heard him sigh the same moment I did, before he answered the phone.

"Hello." He said into the phone. "No, this is her husband."

Who would be calling for me? Everyone close to me knew to ring my cell I didn't even see the point of getting a landline when Shane got it put in.

"I'll take a message for her." He said impatiently.

Was it a good sign he wanted to talk to me so badly? I thought nervously as I stepped out onto the hall and sat down on the top stair.

"Oh." He said his voice going up an octave. "Hello Doctor."

Doctor? It all came together the moment he spoke the word. The two things I've been waiting for coming together on the same day, I bet fate was having a field day. I gripped the carpet on the edge of the stair tighter; suddenly my earlier concerns seemed irrelevant and petty.

"Oh…oh…well thank you, I'll tell her right away." With that he hung up.

I felt my breathing spike again was his "oh's" a good sign or a bad one? I put my head between my knees again, trying to take deep breathes to calm myself.

"Mitchie?" Shane spoke softly.

My head snapped up without hesitation, his expression was unreadable was it worst than I imagined?

"How bad is it?" I whispered my hands automatically dropping to my stomach to rub it.

Shane watched my hands for a second before answering, "The doctor said everything was fine."

I felt myself exhale in a gust, as I got up and flew down the few stairs between us and wrapped my arms around him, "Oh thank god." I sighed into his chest. "I don't know what I would've done if there was something wrong." I began to babble pulling away from him gently to look at him. "Gosh I'm going to have to call Jason and Caitlyn they've been as nervous as I have with all the waiting." I let my sentence trail off when I noticed he didn't look as thrilled as me. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy about this?" I asked confused.

"Of course I'm happy everything's fine." He said letting his arms drop from around my waist.

"Why does it feel like there's going to be a 'but'?" I couldn't stop myself from frowning.

"Well, have you really put any thought into this whole thing?"

"Of course I've put thought into this, having a child is all I've thought about since we got married. " I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

"But what about our career's?"

"Eugh!" I groaned. "If I hear one more argument about our…no your stupid career I'm going to explode." I was on the verge of yelling now.

"My _stupid _career got you to where you are now."

I felt my eyes snap open wider and my mouth pop open in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean…"

"You think you made my career, why just because you were famous before I was." I interrupted his back tracking. "Well newsflash I got that part in "Camp Rock!" by myself because we broke up, because of your overreaction that time as well." I was yelling now tears of anger welling up in my eyes.

"'That time as well' what are we splitting up now?" He mocked.

"Is that what you want?" I challenged staring him down.

"Don't be absurd." He tutted, breaking eye contact first.

"I'll stop being _absurd_ when you stop being a jackass." I yelled turning around and stomping back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He fumed.

"To my room, away from you." I yelled stomping across the hall into my room and slamming the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

In my bad temper I must've falling asleep, the give away was when I managed to peel my raw eyes - raw because I feel asleep crying - opened the street lights were on and shining threw my window.

I rolled over onto my side so I could see my alarm clock, three in the morning. I groaned and stretched as I pushed myself up, sleeping through half the day made you really stiff.

I wonder if he stayed. I found myself thinking and hoping as I rolled out of bed. Don't get your hopes up I told myself firmly. What good would it do anyway? We'd just end up fighting again.

Wonder if Caitlyn came back then?

_Crash!_

The noise made me jump out of my skin, and grab the banister tighter. What was that? Lets not overreact I told myself firmly it might just be Caitlyn. I listened harder at the top of the stairs there was more rustling. Oh gawd, I'm getting robbed, what was I going to do? Shane kept a baseball bat somewhere didn't he? I thought as a crept back to my room quietly no need to bring them up here.

I found it under the bed and began to make my way downstairs with it firmly between my hands like a baseball player ready to swing at the first person that came at me.

They were still in the kitchen, I heard them walking around. I peeped around the corner of the door there was only one of them and they were facing away from me, just one good hit to the back of their legs they'd be writhing in pain given me time to call the police.

I hit the light switch on, quickly. "Take that." I yelled as I swung the bat towards their legs.

"Ah, holy cow…"

I dropped the bat immediately when I heard Shane's voice, "Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry." I said apologetically as I fluttered around him trying to find someway to help. "Are you o.k.?"

He turned his head to the side while the rest of his body stayed in the foetal position, "Just…give me… a few seconds." He managed to say through uneven breathes.

"O.k." I said unsurely picking up the bat, "I'm gonna leave this upstairs."

He stayed. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I flew up and down the stairs as fast as I could; it was time to have a proper conversation with him without letting my temper get in the way.

When I got back to the kitchen he had managed to pull himself up onto one of the stools around the breakfast bar.

"How are you?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm fine, no blood no foul." He smiled back crookedly.

"So, you stayed?"

He nodded, "I spent enough time away from home. I actually came here this afternoon to tell you I was coming back."

"Is that the only reason you came by this afternoon? Didn't you want to talk about…?" I let my sentence trail off and let my hand drop to my stomach.

"Can we stick a pin in that for two seconds?" He asked quickly.

I have no idea what the expression was on my face but it had him reassuring me seconds later.

"It's just we always fight when we have that conversation and I wanted to tell…show you something before we talk about it."

'Before', so we were going to talk about it that made me feel better as I took the seat opposite him.

"Show?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." He said a little bit of annoyance in his tone as he reached for the plastic bag in the centre of the table and slid it over to me.

I turned the bag upside down to let the contents fall on the table, with a light thud a magazine fell in front of me, there was a picture of a couple on the front page but what really caught my attention was the date.

I raised my eyebrows at Shane, "It has tomorrow's date on it." I said confused.

He smiled slightly, "Only you would notice that minor detail before noticing yourself."

"Noticing myself?" I said confused again.

"The biggest picture on the front page." He said tapping the picture of the couple.

"That's not…" My objection was cut short as I studied the picture closer; it was me and Jason outside the hospital with him kissing my forehead. "Oh."

"There's more inside. My publicist got me it today."

"They don't know about why I was at the doctors do they?" I asked sliding the magazine away from me; I couldn't stomach reading whatever was printed in it.

"Nope, they're just under the impression that you're cheating on me with Jason."

"But you know I'd never do that right?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. I was just being stupid before." He smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted to prepare you by bringing it here, no doubt photographers will be following you about and in your condition…I know stress isn't good for you especially when I'm not going to be there."

My heart melted, he was worried about me getting stressed while I was pregnant he was coming around to the whole idea.

"I think I can manage, the few hours you're away during the day." I joked.

"I don't doubt that you could." He answered no humour in his expression. "But I mean how you'll manage when I'm away on tour."

The moment the word was out of his mouth a lump rose in my throat and it took me several tries to swallow it before I could speak again. "Tour?"

"Yeah, I told you I was going on tour."

"I know. But Shane I'm pregnant. I thought when I told you were going to cancel the tour."

"Why?" He actually seemed genuinely confused when he asked.

"Because I'm pregnant with our first child and I thought you'd want to be here for the birthing classes and check ups." I felt the tears coming as I spoke.

"You should've told me sooner I can't cancel the tour now it's too late it starts next week. We actually fly out to New York tomorrow for rehearsals."

"Told you sooner? Shane do you honestly need the obvious pointed out to you? And if you really do I couldn't have told you sooner cause you moved out." I yelled getting to my feet. So much for not letting my temper get in the way.

"Mitchie…"

"Don't Mitchie me, Shane Adam Grey. I've been pregnant for two weeks, actually twenty but I've known for two weeks and you've known for one and not once have you asked 'how are you' or 'how's the baby'…you know what just go on your stupid tour the baby and I don't need you." I yelled before I stomped out of the kitchen to one of the spare rooms.

It was getting hard to remember the last time Shane and I spoke without it ending in an argument.

*****************************************************************************************

My words hit me the moment I woke up the next morning and I instantly regretted them I didn't want him to go, there had to be some compromise.

I walked across the hall to our master bedroom, trying to think of how to word my apology when I thought I got it right I knocked before letting myself in.

"Shane?" I asked opening the door.

No answer.

No need to panic I reassured myself he could be somewhere else in the house. I walked back out of the room to the top of the stairs, "Shane!" I called again.

Nothing.

I couldn't stop the panic this time it totally consumed me, I ran back into the room towards our walk in wardrobe and threw the doors opened.

Nothing.

He left.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment I opened the wardrobe door and seen his side empty all I wanted to do was cry, but I didn't I had cried enough over Shane Grey in the past week instead I found myself grabbing my suitcase and throwing armfuls of clothes in it. After that I raided the safe in our bedroom jumped in the car and started driving.

Consciously I didn't know where I was going but the sub conscience side of me must have.

I pulled up in front of the airport, guess it sort of made sense though, I couldn't go to Jason's condo because he would be in New York and I didn't even want to consider going to Caitlyn's, to find their house empty would break me, and I was sure it would be because Nate wouldn't go on tour without his wife and child.

So with my only friends out of L.A, I was alone for the first time I moved here, of course I would still be living in Montana if Shane and mine careers weren't here.

And there it was my answer. I'd go home. My mum would provide the best support after all, there was always a room for me because my mum refused to let anyone else have it even when I moved out and I knew all the doctors there so I'd get the best care possible

I grabbed my suitcase out of the back seat, these stupid sports cars had no boot space, and abandoned my car by the sidewalk; I'd text by publicist and tell her to pick it up later before I got a ticket.

I walked swiftly with my sunglasses still on through the airport towards the ticket desk; I didn't fancy being recognised today.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The woman behind the desk beamed when I approached the desk.

"I'm looking for a ticket for the next flight to Montana." I asked as pleasantly as I could.

"Let me see what I can do for you." She smiled looking back to the computer in front of her. "Oh you're in luck we have a couple of seats left and the flight leaves in half an hour. Would you prefer first class or coach?"

"First please." Less people would know me there.

"O.k. And your name please?"

"Michelle Gr…Torres." It felt weird using my maiden name.

"O.k." The woman said slowly as she made a face. She probably thought I was crazy when I hesitated saying my name. "It'll take a moment to print out."

I smiled in response and let my eyes wander around the airport, when my eyes returned to the woman in front of me I had to stop myself from grimacing at what she was reading. It was the magazine Shane showed me last night, eugh!

"Here we are." She smiled putting the magazine down and reaching over to the printer.

But even as she handed me the ticket I couldn't peel my eyes away from the awful picture on the front cover.

"Oh it's ridiculous right?" The woman said when she noticed my pre occupation.

"Yeah, she isn't that type of girl." I smiled, happy that this woman was on my side.

"No, I totally think she could be that type of girl. I was talking about it being ridiculous of her cheating on such a fine husband."

I had to bite my lip hard so I didn't say anything I may regret as I snatched the ticket out of her hand and stomped off to the check out desk.

************************************************************************************************

All the fuming I did because of what the woman said during the flight vanished the moment the plane's wheels touched the tarmac. I was home.

I couldn't get through baggage claim fast enough and practically ran to the car rental place with my suitcase when I got it.

"Can I help you?" A man in a suit asked the moment I stepped through the sliding doors of the car rental store.

"Yeah, I'm looking to rent out a car just for the day." When I got home I'd burrow my mum's car if necessary and I'd ask someone to leave the rental car back the moment I pulled up in front of the B&B.

"Any type of car in particular?"

"Anything that's not a sports car." I said quickly.

******************************************************************************************

It wasn't long till I was on the high way in an Isuzu Trooper 4x4, texting my publicist to pick up my car for me at the airport in L.A. Maybe I'd just get her to sell it and buy myself an Isuzu when I went back to L.A…if I went back. I shook my head to get rid of that thought right away.

It was only a short time after I sent my text that my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D. and sighed I was expecting this.

"Hello." I answered the phone reluctantly.

"_What do you mean your cars at the airport? Where are you?" _

"Breath Kate. I'm just taken a little vacation."

"_Vacation? I don't know if you've seen the magazine feature…"_

"I have seen the magazine feature Tammy gave Shane it yesterday and he showed me last night."

"_She did? Where was my copy? She should know…Anyway I'll deal with her later. Mitchie you've been in this business a long time you should know we need to do a lot of P.R work now after that story."_

"Well I can't Kate I'm out of town."

"_That's o.k. just tell me what state you's are in and I'll set up interviews with the local paps."_

I knew who she assumed I was with right away, "I'm not with Shane on the tour, Kate."

"_Then where are you?" _She demanded_._

"I've gone home for a while."

"_You just said you weren't in town." _She said confused_._

"L.A's not my home. I'm in Montana." I explained.

"_Oh, why?" _

I let out a small sigh she was going to have to know eventually, "Because I'm pregnant."

She was silent for a few seconds before she exploded, "_O.M.G Mitchie that's fantastic. Congratulations!"_

Why couldn't Shane react this way?

"Yeah great." I spoke through my teeth, is this what thinking about my husband was going to do to my mood now? Suppose anger was better than crying.

"_Well who cares about the P.R work now we can just do it after the baby arrives, you just take it easy and enjoy being back home."_

"Thanks Kate. I'll talk to you soon." I said into the phone before hanging up.

I found myself still fuming over Shane until I turned off onto the lane that led to the B&B I grew up in nothing could damping my spirits now.

I felt an unfamiliar smile stretch across my face as I pulled up in front the B&B, the log building looked different but the same all at the same time.

I was suddenly impatient I hadn't talked to my mum since the week I found out I was pregnant; I abandoned the steel beast at the front of the B&B and practically jumped up the four steps to the porch and burst through the door to the reception area.

"Is that superstar Mitchie Torres?" Derrick smiled tauntingly from behind the reception, when he seen me.

This is why I came home here I could give the superstar bit a break and just be Mitchie.

"Yes it is. Is that big time banker Derrick Simpson?" I smiled back tauntingly making him laugh.

"Get over here and give me a hug." He smiled after he finished laughing opening his arms.

I ran over and through my arms around him, I was ridiculously happy to be home.

"So I hear congratulations are in order." Derrick smiled looking at me then my stomach.

My first reaction was to grimaced and change the subject but why should I shy away from the happiest news I ever got when Shane was shying away from it enough for both of us. "How did you find out?" I smiled knowing the answer only too well.

"Your mum." I knew it. "She was so happy when you found out."

"I know she was." I smiled everyone was happy when I told them except my husband. No, I wasn't allowed to think about him I was home now and happy I had plenty of time later on to worry about him. "So, where is she?"

He made a little awkward face, "Well…she's out of town."

My heart dropped a little.

"But she'll be back in a couple of days, she just had to go to New Mexico for a conference if you called I'm sure she wouldn't have went."

"I didn't really know I was coming till today." I confessed.

"Oh." Was all he said something in my expression or tone must have told him not to ask further questions on the matter.

"Um…can you grab my suitcase for me it's in the blue car out front? I could use some sleep after my flight." I lied any excuse to get away from the uncomfortable-ness that quickly interrupted the happy atmosphere.

"Wow, I haven't got a suitcase since your mum promoted me." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was silly of me I'll get it myself." I said slightly embarrassed.

"It's o.k." He smiled. "I'll get it, but don't get used to the special treatment though you're not in Hollywood anymore." He laughed before making his way out.

I giggled quietly too myself as I let my fingers trail across the reception desk and let my eyes roam around the room, memorising every little detail and remembering simpler times.

"Mitchie?"


	11. Chapter 11

I turned around reflexively to my name, although the voice was strange to me. When I came face to face with my caller his large blue eyes screamed with familiarity. I studied him for so long he was probably wondering if there was something wrong with me.

He was on the verge of saying something his lips pulling up at the corners in a familiar way when I realised who it was in front of me.

"James?" I asked unsurely, could it really be him?

I hadn't thought about him since I got engaged to Shane, and I hadn't heard from him since I turned down his proposal.

He was so different from when I'd seen him last, he was a lot taller and more muscled, his hair was longer shaggier and his natural honey blond colour instead of the bleach blond it used to be but his dress sense was definitely the same as I remembered casual but smart.

A sudden wave of embarrassment and uncomfortable-ness washed over me.

"Hard to believe, right?" He smiled teasingly, pulling his blazer opened slightly and doing a little spin.

I stood there dumbstruck probably with my mouth hanging opened I couldn't feel it because of the shock, after what I did to him how could he be talking and smiling to me as if we were old friends greeting each other?

"Hi Mitchie." He smiled more earnestly now as he walked towards me hands out stretched.

I hugged back absently; did I slip into some twilight zone? Since when did people you turned down because you were in love with someone else act this way?

"Hi." I managed to say as we pulled away. "You look great." I tried to smile to hide the uncomfortable feeling that was swirling around my body.

"Thanks, but I'm no superstar." His smile was teasing again.

I laughed once out of embarrassment.

"You've done really well…" He started but Derrick interrupted us.

"Mitchie here's your bag; do you want me to help you take it up to your room?" Derrick asked as he came through the door.

"It's o.k. Derrick I'll get it myself." I smiled, taken it from him. "But if you could do me another little favour."

"Take the rent-a-car back." He smiled knowingly.

"Please and thank you." I pleaded putting on my best puppy dog face.

He rolled his eyes and sighed jokingly, "I'll have it taken care of."

"Thank you." I sung.

"Cough." James cleared his throat behind us; I'd almost forgotten him in our playful banter.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Derrick asked politely looking towards James.

"I'm Mr Fletcher, I'm here for…"

"…the tour." Derrick finished his sentence. "Of course, I'll get someone to take you around the estate immediately."

"I'll do it."

I looked around to see who volunteered only to find it was me.

"That would be great." James beamed at me. "We'll get to catch up then."

"Great." I tried to smile instead of grimace.

***********************************************************************************************

I met James at the reception area after I left my suitcase up to my room, cleaned up a bit and talked myself out of faking sick and not taken James on the tour.

"Thanks for doing this." James smiled helping me down the last couple of stairs, always such a gentleman.

"No problem." I smiled weakly; I was such a bad liar.

"You didn't have to do this you know; I know it must be weird for you." He said as we made our way out of the reception area into the car park.

"No honestly, I wanted to I haven't been home in a while it'll give me a chance to look around see if much has changed."

My answer wasn't a lie but I purposely didn't remark on the last bit of his sentence. Unfortunately James new I was purposely avoiding it and raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's a bit weird." I admitted as we walked along the gravel path in the garden. "I mean the last time I seen you was when I was turning down your proposal." I sucked in a breath when I realised what I just said, maybe my honesty wouldn't help the awkwardness.

"Yeah, but I should've known not to come between you and Shane, you's are one of those couples that are together even when you're apart." He chuckled as we walked through the wrought iron gate to walk down to the stables.

I had to hold back a grimace at the sound of Shane's name I was afraid of the turn this conversation was about to take.

"Where is Shane anyway? I should apologise for the last time we seen each other." He said sheepishly.

"You do owe him an apology." I commented. "But Shane isn't here he's on tour." I wonder if he noticed how the word "tour" came out through my teeth.

"Oh that's a surprise I thought you would've been…"

"So, how come you're getting a tour of my B&B?" I interrupted. I couldn't let him finish that sentence it would hurt too much.

"Oh…I…I'm getting married."

"Married." I repeated in shock. "That's amazing, congratulations." I amended when the shock wore off and embraced him in a hug.

"Thanks." He smiled as we pulled away from each other again.

"So, you were looking to have the reception here." I assumed.

"We were thinking about having the whole wedding here." He corrected. "Is that too weird? Having my wedding at the place my ex girlfriend grew up?" He asked.

"No it's not." I promised quickly before looking away from him and swallowing back a lump in my throat. This marriage talk had upset me considering my marriage seemed to be crumbling apart. "You'll probably want the service outside in the side garden, where you's can stand under the iron butterfly arch to say your vows and your reception in the big mess hall with the crystal chandelier then the reception party out in the big yard with the fairy lights and gazebo and she'll probably want to arrive in the horse drawn carriage." I wasn't sure at what point during my blabbering I started crying but soon the sobs made it impossible to talk.

**********************************************************************************************

Once James managed to calm me down after my break down by the stables he insisted on cutting the tour short and instead have a cup of tea on the porch.

"I had no idea you got so emotional over wedding talk." James smiled as he set the china cup and saucer in front of me.

"I don't normally, but that was my wedding talk."

He looked at me confusedly for a moment until a new expression made its way onto his face; "Shane and you are having problems?" His statement came out as a question so I could confirm it for him.

I nodded once solemnly.

"You shouldn't let it bother you so much, you and Shane, you's will sort it out." He said reassuringly reaching across the table to rub my hand.

"It's not a simple falling out though." I argued.

"No matter what it is I know you's will be fine."

I was about to argue but he cut me off.

"Mitchie, you's fell out once before and four years later you's were back dating then a year later he was asking you to marry him."

I looked at him sceptically until he realised his mistake.

"Not that this will take four years to get over." He backtracked.

"I'm not too sure." I mumbled.

"Mitchie..." He started sympathetically before something in my expression made him stop using the sympathetic tone. "How about we spend tomorrow together just you and me and no talking about Shane?"

I little flicker of hope ran through my veins, "That sounds good."

A Shane free day would be just what I needed.

***************************************************************************************

That night I got back to my room I had five voice mail messages from Caitlyn, ten from Jason but none from my husband. I didn't bother listening to them and instead turned the phone off and hid it under my pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

I was up at ten the next morning to get ready for our day together. I enjoyed the hot water of my shower so much I came out only to find I had to meet James in fifteen minutes.

I rushed around my room towel drying my hair and trying to find what I should wear, I ended up deciding on my white rolling stones t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. As I tugged my t-shirt over my head something caught my eye in the floor length mirror on the door.

I stopped pulling at my top when it was just below my chest so my stomach was still visible and let my finger trail down the middle of my stomach. I was mesmerised by the incredible difference in size, of course it wasn't huge but it was no longer flat the bump was more noticeable now. I felt tears of happiness overspill.

I stayed that way for a while tracing my fingers over my stomach again and again letting the tears flow while I did. When I finally over came my emotional moment I made my way out of my room hesitating at the door and looking at the pillow my phone was hidden under. I deliberated for a minute before I simply shook my head and closed the door quickly, he'll not ruin today for me.

"Sorry." I apologised as I spotted James waiting by the reception desk.

"It's fine." He smiled helping me down the last two steps. "Are you o.k.?" He asked quietly as we made our way outside.

"Just peachy." I smiled.

He looked at me sceptically before wiping his finger across my cheek and then showing me the moisture on his finger.

"You can talk to me, you know? If Shane is annoying you…"

I held my hand up to interrupt him, "I thought the point of today was to stop talking about Shane for once?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." He apologised.

"So what are we doing today?" I smiled.

"It's a surprise." He smiled mischievously.

***********************************************************************************************

James and I had been out all afternoon he knew I hadn't been home in a while so he had planned for us to do some of the things Montana was famous for.

For breakfast, we went to the farmer's market and he surprised me by getting me a large wheel of my favourite cheese that you can't get anywhere else in the world. After that we visited the Glacier National Park the rugged landscape decorated with patches of snow, the wide outstretched crystal blue water and the resident wildlife were unbelievably breath taking, there was definitely nothing like this in L.A.

It was past dinner time when we got back on the highway and my stomach rumbled impatiently making James laugh.

"Don't worry you'll be fed soon enough." James smiled.

"Not soon enough. The B&B is another half hour away." I complained.

"We're not going to the B&B to eat." James smiled as he pulled off the motorway.

I looked at him in surprise but he simply smiled back then continued driving.

Ten minutes down the side road lights broke through the darkness.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"One of the hot springs lodges; they make great food here not that your B&B doesn't it's just…"

"Relax James." I smiled as I interrupted his backtracking. "I've always wanted to scout out the competition." I laughed making him laugh to.

****************************************************************************************

The dining area of the lodge was a lot larger and more extravagant than that of the B&B's. Its walls were all glass, beautiful pillars were dotted throughout the room with fairy lights strung around them, a grand white piano and pianist were staged in the corner playing and the whole room was lit by a large crystal chandelier.

"Wow." I smiled at James when we were seated. "How did you find this place?"

"I found it a while ago." Although his smile was friendly his tone seemed to make it clear this topic of conversation was over.

I frowned slightly but let it drop.

"Can I get you's something to drink?" The waiter asked interrupting the awkward lull in our conversation.

"I'll have a sparkling water and she'll have a strawberry daiquiri." He smiled. "That's still your favourite, right?" He asked me.

"Um…actually can I have a virgin martini with two olives?" I asked the waiter.

"They'll be right down." The waiter smiled before leaving.

"Since when do you enjoy virgin drinks?" James asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well if you're not drinking I shouldn't." I lied smoothly no need to bring up the pregnancy right now.

"Oh, o.k." He smiled before we went back to staring at our menus.

"Here are your drinks." The waiter beamed setting them down in front of us. "Are you's ready to order?"

"Yeah…?" James' confirmation trailed off into a question as he looked at me. I smiled and nodded in response. "I'll have the asparagus chicken pasta." James smiled at the waiter.

"And I'll have the chicken and vegetable steamboat."

"Are you sure Mitchie?" James interrupted. "They do the nicest sea bass here."

"No, no fish." I shot back instantly. It may have taken longer than normal but the baby showed it's distaste for fish when Jason cooked salmon for me during that dreadful week. "Sorry." I apologised quickly. "I just don't like fish at the moment."

James looked at me confusedly for a second before looking at the waiter, "The chicken and vegetable steamboat it is then."

When the waiter left us, James sighed in disappointed, "I don't seem to be getting anything right tonight." He frowned at the table.

"Oh no, James don't worry about it." I rushed to reassure him. "You would have been right any normal night."

"Normal night?" James looked at me totally confused.

I heaved a sigh he was going to find out sooner or later, "I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

Since my confession at dinner that night James hadn't left my side, apparently when you're pregnant you can't fend for yourself although I had to admit I was thankful for his constant presence it kept me from thinking about Shane therefore stopped me from crying every single day.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" James asked as we left the dining room of the B&B.

"Well I haven't been riding for a while." I smiled up at him.

"Mitchie, horse riding in your condition." He said sceptically.

I rolled my eyes, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me incapable of riding a horse."

He didn't argue with me -not that if he did it would've stopped me- and instead let me lead the way to the stables.

I rushed over to stroke Honey's nose the moment my foot crossed the threshold of the stables, I hadn't gotten a chance to since I got here, three days ago.

"Hey girl." I smiled. "Did you hear the good news?" I asked as I dragged my fingers through her main.

"Mitch, I don't think she understands you, she's just a horse after all." James said behind me.

I turned to frown at him, "I think she understands just fine."

He rolled his eyes.

"Watch this then." I said turning back to Honey. "Honey, do you love me?" Honey and I had this routine perfectly choreographed from when I was eleven but James didn't have to know that.

Honey bowed her head and raised it again like she was nodding.

"Do you like James?" I asked it worked with anyone's name besides my own.

She turned around and stuck her butt in the air.

"I think that's a no." I giggled turning back to James who was dumb-struck. "Told you she understood." I said opening her gate.

************************************************************************************************

It took us a while to get on my favourite trail as James insisted on putting the saddles on both horses so I wasn't 'straining' myself. But we were on it twenty minutes later trotting along through the forest area to my favourite clearing.

I hopped down off Honey the moment we broke through the clearing much to James' disapproval.

"You could've waited and let me help you down." James tutted, getting off Major.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing things by myself." I mumbled as we led the horses onto the grass beside the pebbled beach.

I let Honey's rein go and walked towards the pebbled beach with James following my lead and plonked myself down.

The movement of my less than graceful seating, made something flutter inside me.

"Oh." I said startled my hands flying to my stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" James asked concernedly, his hands fluttering around me looking for someway to help.

"Nothing's wrong." I reassured him. "I think the baby just kicked." And as if to clear me of any unsure feelings they kicked again. "Wow." I smiled tears of happiness welling up in my eyes. "You have to feel this." I said reaching for James' hand and pressing it to my stomach.

James' expression was awe struck as the baby kicked once again. His big blue eyes were full of wonder; it was the look I wished Shane would have throughout my pregnancy, from the moment I told him till the baby was entering the world. But that didn't even seem like a possibility anymore. The moment I thought his name the happy tears changed to tears of hurt.

I was almost hyperventilating before James had me calmed down.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" He asked panicked by the sudden change in my mood.

"Shane…he…should be here…looking the way you do." I blubbered.

I look of realisation flashed across his face, "He doesn't want the baby." His tone was slightly angry.

I shook my head.

"That's just stupid." He almost growled. "He finally has everything and he doesn't want it."

I looked at him in shock James' temper was something I'd only seen once before.

"He's the biggest jackass, I've ever known." James continued angrily.

"He's not…" I tried to defend my husband.

"You're honestly not defending him, are you?" James asked both shocked and angry

"He's my husband James; of course I'm defending him."

"He doesn't have to be your husband anymore." James burst out.

I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Mitchie, I love you, I've always loved you. I'd never put you through any of this."

I was a deer caught in headlights at what point did this conversation turn from him consoling me to him telling me to leave my husband for him.

"You don't mean that." I said shaking my head. "You just feel sorry for me, because I'm a train wreck right now."

"I do mean it." He grabbed both my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. "The minute I seen you, it just ignited all those feelings I had for you again. And it's so obvious Shane doesn't appreciate what a good thing he has. But I could, I would."

"James you're getting married to someone else. I'm pregnant to someone else." I managed to say although my head was swimming.

"I don't love her Mitchie I love you." He said seriously moving his face closer to mine.

I moved my face back from his slightly, "I'm pregnant with Shane's baby." I said again, wishing it would sink in.

"I'll raise it like it's my own." He said before his lips came crashing down on mine, making me freeze and my eyes bug open.

"Mitchie?"

**A/N: Ooh! lol oj You all must've seen that coming lol Sorry if you did, I can be pretty predicable, aw well lol Sorry it's really short too! Not long till the end now :(**


	14. Chapter 14

His voice was unmistakable and it melted my body out of it frozen state quickly allowing me to shove James off of me with all my strength, "Shane." I said in disbelief as I looked up to find him.

He was three feet away from us beside Max the grey stallion we rode together all those years ago; it was like some amazing dream I had to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

I scrambled to my feet instantly, set to run and jump into his arms, until I took in his expression. He looked like someone just set him on fire his eyes gleaming with tears; it took me a while to understand, until I remembered what he had just seen.

"Shane, it's not what it looks like." I promised.

But it was too late; he had already swung himself onto the grey horse and was galloping away. I was running towards Honey in the next second ready to follow him until something pulled me back.

I looked around, James stood looking as hurt as Shane had holding onto my wrist.

"James let me go." I commanded. "I have to catch up with him."

"But I love you Mitchie." James whispered.

"James, you said it yourself; Shane and I were always supposed to be together." I said tugging against his hold.

"He doesn't want his own child." James mumbled.

"If he's here, he's not on tour which tells me he's seen sense. James, I'll always love you…as a friend."

The minute the word "friend" left my mouth it was like I hit him with a bolt of lightening and he dropped my wrist immediately, his shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground but not before I seen the hurt my rejection caused him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, James." I whispered, looking longingly over my shoulder in the direction Shane left.

"Just go." He muttered.

I looked around at him he was staring at me, "I'm sorry." I whispered again, before I lunched myself towards Honey and threw myself onto her kicking her sides so we were flying after Shane.

When I got to the front of the B&B, Shane was just shutting the door of a black BM; I jumped off Honey and ran to the car.

I banged at the driver's window shouting his name but he didn't take his eyes from the road in front of him, he just revved the engine twice and took off down the lane, leaving me in a cloud of dust looking after him.

I wiped frantically at the tears as I ran through the B&B's door and to my room, I had to get in contact with him I thought as I threw the pillow off the bed and snatched up my phone, I couldn't let him leave under the wrong impression.

It took an infuriately long time for my phone to switch on but finally I heard his phone ringing in my receiver.

Come on Shane pick up, pick up I chanted to myself.

The ringing stopped suddenly but there was no woman telling me to leave a message, I looked at my phone the timer was up, so he had picked up just wasn't saying anything.

"Shane?" I asked.

There was no response.

"Shane, honestly it wasn't what it looked like, James just got caught up in the moment and I was pushing him off. I'd never do that to you. Not when I pregnant with our baby. I could never do something that awful to you, I love you."

The last three little words must have extinguished some of his anger because he finally spoke, "_Then why did you run off to him?_"

"I didn't run off to him I ran home to my mum." It didn't matter how silly it sounded it was the truth. "It hurt me when you left for the tour without telling me."

"_I didn't leave for the tour, I went to New York to call it off and I was on the plane the same day to come home to you, I left a message on our house phone_."

"Oh." I breathed a sense of relief and happiness flooding through me.

"_You didn't get it because you never use the landline_." Shane spoke to himself, "_Duh Shane_." He finished making me laugh. "_And you honestly didn't know he would be there when you left?_" He asked more seriously now.

"I swear Shane; I didn't know he was going to be here it was just a coincidence." I promised.

"_O.k." _He seemed happy enough with my answer. "_I'm coming back."_

My heart fluttered wildly, "I'll see you soon."

"_I love you, Mrs Grey."_ He said before he hung up.

I smiled happily as I hung up the phone, he was coming back, and he wanted to be with me during the pregnancy that much he called off the tour. I couldn't wait to be in his arms so I decided to wait downstairs for him maybe I'd wait on the porch cut down the minutes I'd have to wait to be in his arms, we were apart far too long already. My reaction made my smile broader as I made my way downstairs it was nice to know that even though all we've been through, I still had such strong feelings for him.

I reached for the handle of the door to wait on the porch until something white caught my attention. It was a banner with "Congratulations" written in red on it hung just above the door of the smaller mess hall.

I don't know how but I knew it was for me, I pulled back the sliding doors to reveal pillars of pink and blue balloons, white streamers hung from the roof like a little canopy, there was a pile of parcels in the corner immaculately wrapped with bows and in the centre a candlelit table with two seats

I felt my smile get brighter as I made my way over to the table there was two little seating cards in front of the two seats, one read "Mr Grey" and the second read "Mrs Grey and baby." I smiled happily elevated by the fact Shane went to so much trouble but that was short lived when I noticed Honey's huge head peering in the window at me.

"Oh."

I couldn't help myself jumping at the shock of seeing her but it upset something inside me that sent a quick sheering pain across my stomach.

"Oh." I breathed biting my lip to help me deal with the pain as I gripped at my stomach.

When the pain vanish I noticed the sticky feeling for the first time, I looked down at my pale blue jeans, only to notice they'd gotten darker. My head started spinning as I dabbed the dark patch on my jeans with my finger, my vision turned to tunnel vision as I tried to study the sticky substance while trying to keep myself up right, then everything when dark.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up uncomfortably, something was scratching my legs and arms and there was an irritating beeping noise by my head. It was a struggle getting my eyes opened like I was sleeping for five days straight, but when I got them opened I was staring at unfamiliar pale green and white walls.

I looked down to see what was scratching me; it was some sort of papery sheet I scrounged my nose up at it and shoved it off with one hand. I didn't get it far though the tubes on my hand distracted me; I followed the clear tubes from hand to the machines by my head one of which was beeping. Then the smell hit me the over powering stench of disinfectant if the machines didn't give it away the smell certainly did, I was in hospital.

But why?

I tried to remember back, but I couldn't think of anything that would put me in hospital, all I could remember was a horse, Honey to be exact. Did I fall off her?

Someone opened the door then breaking my concentration and had me automatically closing my eyes, I didn't want to talk to anyone while I was this confused.

They came in quietly, then stopped somewhere beside my head. I heard a pencil scribble down something then the footsteps started again and I heard the door open.

"How is she?"

I sighed blissfully as I heard my favourite voice in the world.

"She's fine; all her vitals are good I just think her brain needs a rest that's why she's been unconscious for so long."

How long was "so long"?

"And the baby?" His voice was anxious.

Baby…then it all came flying back to me finding out I was pregnant, the tests, the arguments, James, Shane coming back to me and then finally the pain and sticky substance. My heart started hammering against my chest and I felt my hand involuntarily reach for my stomach waiting for her answer.

"Everything's fine with the baby too."

"Oh, thank god." He breathed.

He took the words right out of my mouth.

"But there was so much blood." He muttered

"Most woman bleed during their pregnancy but it was nothing serious I can assure you. Your baby is going to be fine."

Her words had my eyes welling up, a ridiculous response to good news but I was so happy.

"Thank you so much."

From his voice I could tell her news had the same effect on him.

There were footsteps then, when they disappeared I heard him exhale in a gust I could just imagine how he would run his hands through his hair and how his eyes would be glistening with tears. He came to my bedside a few seconds later, his hand brushing back my bangs then he was pressing his lips gently against my forehead.

I was all for opening my eyes then and there but someone interrupted the moment by knocking twice then opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked snippily, straightening up.

"I wanted to know how they were doing." James answered quietly.

Instant guilt filled me hearing his concern, after I broke his heart for the second time he was still here worried about me.

"The nurse said they were both fine."

"That's great." James said before something plastic scrunched against the wooden table at the foot of my bed. "I better get going, tell her I stopped by when she wakes up…or don't. It's up to you I'd understand if you didn't tell her."

"I'll tell her." Shane answered coolly. "I at least owe you that."

"Thanks." James answered his footsteps already heading for the door.

"Thank you." Shane whispered quietly, earnestly with no trace of distaste. "For finding her."

"You can tell her it was you…be the big hero." James chuckled darkly.

"I don't lie to my wife. I'll tell her it was you." Shane answered earnestly.

"Well at least you know she would have preferred it to be you."

"Maybe." Shane muttered to himself. "I'm sorry you got hurt again." He spoke louder so James could hear him.

"It's o.k. it's my own fault, putting myself in the middle of you and Mitchie's drama." James answered a sour edge to his tone. There was a few seconds of silence I thought James had left until he spoke again, "Why didn't you want the baby?"

Shane heaved a sigh before answering, "I was scared."

I was surprised I managed to stop my eyes from bugging opened with surprise. Shane was always so confident, I never once heard him say he was scared before.

"I don't know how to be a dad; I barely know how to be a good husband." Shane confessed. "You probably would've dealt with everything so much better."

"I would've _definitely _dealt with things better." James answered. "But she loves you. You just can't keep these things from her; everything would be easier if you told her how you felt."

"And if she doesn't feel the same?"

"That's one of the risks of being in love." James answered before the door closed.

I opened my eyes when I was sure he left, Shane was still staring after him and there was a bunch of pink daisies on the table which explained the plastic scrounging sound.

"Shane." I whispered.

"Mitchie? You're awake." He smiled brightly as he spun around to face me. "Are you o.k.? Sore? Uncomfortable? Too cold?"

I laughed at his mother hen impersonation, "I'm fine."

"You scared the hell outta me, Mitch." He said rushing to my side and taken my hand in his. "Your mum's flying home tonight, Caitlyn, Grace and the guys are too and James was just here."

"I know, I heard everything." I confessed.

"Oh…_oh_." He looked embarrassed as realisation set in.

"You should have told me you were scared." I whispered. "I could've helped."

"It's pretty weak though. I mean I should be looking after you not the other way round."

"Don't be such a guy." I teased. "Marriage is about both of us helping each other."

"Well, how could you help me through this?" He asked.

"We could take care of Grace for a day." I suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I dunno what good practicing taken care of a girl will do us." He answered absently.

"What?" I asked straightening up.

Shane automatically snapped his hand over his mouth realising what he done.

"We're not having a girl." I smiled at him.

He kept the hand over his mouth as he shook his head from side to side.

"We're having a boy." I smiled feeling happy tears spilling over onto my cheeks.

The hand was still in place as he nodded.

"Ah!" I couldn't contain the happy little squeal as I threw my arms around him. "We're having a boy!" I squealed excitedly before kissing Shane passionately.

"We're having a boy." He sighed happily when we came up for air.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last :( **


	16. Chapter 16

_18 Weeks Later_

"So how do I look?" I asked as I made my way out of the ensuite bathroom in my room.

Turns out Shane stirred up a lot of water when he refused to go on tour to stay with me during the pregnancy, so the label was doing their best to get the press back on good terms, which included many charity concerts. Shane refused at first, but as that was sure to cause more problems I persuaded him to go along with it, he had one condition though and that was I got to come too.

"Stunning." Caitlyn smiled from the Chas lounge at the bottom of the bed. "Pregnancy really suits you."

I blushed slightly, "It probably has more to do with the wardrobe of maternity wear the label sent over. They can't have their star's wife looking like a fat blob."

"Shut up." Caitlyn said dismissively. "You look amazing, glowing in fact. Isn't that right, Grace?" Caitlyn smiled at her little girl, who was bouncing on the king size bed.

"Yep, yep." Grace smiled slowing her jumping. "Very pretty." She smiled jumping off the bed and rushing across the room to wrap her little arms around my legs.

It was good she hugged my legs, I was starting to worry they weren't there anymore it's been a while since I seen them.

"Thank you, Gracie." I smiled down at her.

"Are we going to see daddy now?" Grace asked Caitlyn impatiently.

"Yeah we're going now." Caitlyn answered while I giggled at the little frown Grace wore. "We would've been there by now if Auntie Mitchie was ready for when I told her to be." Caitlyn frowned playfully at me as she took Grace's hand.

"Aw Auntie Mitchie." Grace complained.

**********************************************************************************************

We pulled up to the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles fifteen minutes later. Getting out of the limo Shane sent for us, we were swarmed with paps, but luckily they didn't get very close thanks to Rob, the huge bodyguard (ex body builder) Shane employed to come with me anywhere if Shane wasn't there, which lately was a very rare occasion.

"The guys are on in a few minutes, but they really want to see you's before they go on." Rob informed us as he led the way to the backstage area.

The boys were talking amongst themselves when we arrived at the side of the stage.

"Daddy." Grace smiled happily as she ran towards Nate when he came into view.

"Gracie Lou." Nate beamed stretching out his arms to catch her.

"Nate." Caitlyn said warningly as she walked to his side. Nate's nickname for Grace was not something Caitlyn appreciated.

"Daddy." Grace scolded at the same time, the cute little frown forming in the middle of her fore head making me laugh.

"Hope we're like that." Shane smiled as he put one arm around me.

"We'll be far cuter." I giggled making Shane laugh too.

"How is he, today?" Shane asked rubbing my stomach.

"Uncomfortable probably poor baby's running out of room." I smiled placing my hand over Shane's on my stomach.

"That's hard to believe, you're huge Mitchie." Jason joked coming over to hug me.

"Shut up." I frowned playfully at him.

"You know I'm only joking." Jason smiled at me before bending down and talking to my stomach. "Isn't that right, little…have you's picked a name for him yet?"

Shane and I smiled at each other; we were waiting for the perfect time to tell Jason what we decided to call the baby.

"Actually Jase, we have got a name picked out." Shane started.

"And?" Jason said eagerly.

"We were thinking Dylan _Jason_ Grey." I smiled.

Jason's eyes shot opened in wonder and a bright smile lit up his face, "You're using my name?"

"Course, we are Jase. You did a lot for Mitchie and the baby while I was being a jackass." Shane smiled lopsidedly.

"Wow." Jason smiled. "Thank you's so much!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around us both in a large group hug.

"That's not fair what about me?" Nate moaned behind us.

"We'll name the next one after you." I smiled pulling out of the hug.

"Next one." Shane exclaimed emerging from the hug with a worried expression making us all laugh.

"Connect 3 your up." A small man with a head set announced.

"I'll see you after the show." Shane smiled kissing me then my stomach. Before following Nate and Jason onto the stage.

***********************************************************************************************

The guys were onto their fifth song and were on fire, the crowd hadn't sat down since they went on and neither had Caitlyn, Grace or myself.

"They're awesome." Caitlyn beamed at me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Do you need a seat?" Caitlyn asked eyeing my hands that were cradled around my stomach.

I shook my head, "No I'm fi-ine." The strangest feeling fluttered in my stomach making me change the final word from a single syllable to two syllables.

"Are you o.k.?" Caitlyn asked concernedly.

"Yeah, it was nothing just…oh." This time something wet trailing down the inside of my leg interrupted me.

"Oh what?" Caitlyn asked both concerned and stressed now.

"I know bladder control's a problem when you're pregnant but I think I'm wetting myself." I whispered too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Caitlyn looked swiftly down then back up at me, "Mitch, I don't think you're wetting yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"I think your water just broke." Caitlyn exclaimed.

"But I'm not due yet, I have another two weeks, I'm not ready to be a mum yet." I started to blabber because of the panic churning in my stomach.

"Relax Mitchie. Breath." Caitlyn said running her hands through my hair. "It'll be fine, you'll be the best mum ever and we'll all be with you every step of the way."

"The guys are in the middle of a concert I can't just walk across the stage in front of all these people and tell Shane I'm going into labour."

Caitlyn looked towards the stage, I don't know what she was looking for exactly but when she started moving closer to the edge of the stage that was covered by a red velvet curtain she must have found it.

She stopped just before the curtain ended so the crowd couldn't see her, Jason was the closest too her but he was at least four feet away still jumping up and down as he played his guitar.

"Jase!" Caitlyn was shouting over the music. There was no-way he was going to be able to hear her and after a number of attempts she knew that too.

I watched as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration, I don't know what happened her then but she was looking at her wrist and then she was yanking off her bracelets and throwing them on stage, at Jason.

I keep watching as two she threw just missed him then couldn't stop laughing out loud as one got him on the forehead. It was comical as he looked around himself to see what hit him, it even took my mind off the fact I was in labour. Caitlyn caught his eye then and he continued to play as he jogged across the stage to her. He was still playing as she whispered something in his ear, he smiled at me brightly when she finished but before I had time to smile back he was running across the stage to Shane.

I watched as Jason swung his guitar onto his back, it was like a signal to the rest of the band as the music started to slow down until it was completely silent apart from a few murmurs from the crowd.

Shane pointed the mic away from himself as he leaned closer to Jason with a confused expression. It took only a few seconds before Shane's eyes shot up and found mine.

He didn't have to speak out loud; his question was visible in his eyes. I smiled and nodded once, only then did I notice the tears sliding down my cheeks.

**A/N: The end! :( lol Thank you guys for reading this trilogy and adding them to your favourites, alerts and for all the really nice reviews I appreciate them SO much!**


End file.
